


you make loving fun

by ecubed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, ChenJi, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idols, Kissing, M/M, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Soft NCT Dream, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chensung - Freeform, it's just chenji so far but may feature other pairings, yeah they kiss what about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecubed/pseuds/ecubed
Summary: A series of drabbles for NCT Dream.Just little slice of life scenes that don't fit into any of my fics.1. Jisung's bored. He wakes up Chenle. Renjun suffers.
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	you make loving fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, 
> 
> This is just something that i found in my drafts and wanted to post because I have no idea where I was going with it, and I think it works as a stand alone piece.
> 
> I think this 'fic' is just going to be a collection of drabbles/scenes that don't fit in anywhere else, but I still want to share. It'll predominantly be Chenji - because they own my heart - but some 'chapters' may feature other pairings. 
> 
> Every chapter will be standalone - just a kind of fic dump for cute soft scenes.
> 
> And yes, me being in my drafts means i'm working on things. Chenji is on the back burner for now because this idiot signed up for the Noren fic fest, and needs to work on her submission. Desperately. 
> 
> But after that, back to usual programming.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and as always, let me know what you think

Chenle is asleep. Or at least he’s trying to be, but someone is poking at his cheek.

Chenle rolls over onto his back and sighs. He pries open one eye. “Is there a reason you’re waking me up at the crack of dawn?” His voice is hoarse with sleep.

“It’s nine am,” Jisung says scornfully. “And yes, there’s a reason. I’m bored.”

Chenle yawns. “Do I need to buy you a chew toy to keep you amused?”

Jisung slaps him lightly on the shoulder. “No. You just need to get up.”

“Fine,” Chenle grumbles. “But just know that I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Jisung says cheerfully.

“No, I don’t.”

“You love me,” Jisung says.

Chenle sighs. “I suppose I do.” Jisung’s pressed himself into Chenle’s side, taking over more than half of Chenle’s narrow single bed, but he’s warm and soft in his brown hoodie, and Chenle can’t even bring himself to be annoyed. He pulls himself up, and rolls on top of Jisung.

“I don’t know why though. Waking me up early. Worst amusement park buddy ever. Never cleans. Never listens. I have to have the fire extinguisher on standby whenever you enter the kitchen,” Chenle says, grinning down at Jisung. “Completely useless.”

Jisung’s lip twitches.

“Not a terrible kisser though,” Chenle says thoughtfully. “So maybe you do have _some_ redeeming qualities.” He leans down slowly, watching Jisung’s eyes widen.

Jisung throws up his hands, clamping them over Chenle’s lips. 

“No,” he says firmly, pushing him away. “Don’t even think about it.”

Chenle smiles against Jisung’s palm. Then he licks him.

Jisung tears his hand away. “Ugh!” His lips curl in disgust. “That’s gross..”

Chenle looks down at him. “Don’t you love me?” he asks innocently, trying to keep the laughter from his voice. 

Jisung pushes him away. “I’ll love you more once you’ve brushed your teeth.”

Chenle sighs. “Your love is so fickle. I’m hurt.”

He hears Renjun groan from the other side of the room. “Can you two go be disgusting somewhere else? Some of us are trying to sleep.”

Jisung covers his mouth, trying not to laugh. His eyes crinkle shut, and he’s so cute, Chenle can’t resist him a second longer. He takes advantage of Jisung’s momentary distraction to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

Jisung freezes beneath him, breath hitching in his chest. Chenle can’t help the grin that spreads across his lips - even after all this time, it’s still so easy to get Jisung flustered. “Sure you don’t want a kiss?” he teases, mesmerised by the way Jisung’s eyelashes flutter against his cheek. Chenle’s fingers gently trace the line of Jisung’s jaw, feeling it clench beneath his fingertips. “Not even one?”

“Brush your teeth first. Then we’ll talk.” Jisung breathes, but he doesn’t sound so adamant anymore. Chenle’s eyes are drawn to Jisung’s shiny lips, tongue darting out to wet them. The anticipation hangs heavy between them, and Chenle bites back a smile.

He sighs, loud and exaggerated. “Well, if you’re sure,” he says casually. He makes a move to roll off of Jisung, but then Jisung’s hands are pulling him back, digging into his waist, and crashing their lips together.

Chenle parts their lips almost immediately. The kiss is the hot, wet slide of lips and tongues, open-mouthed and messy. It’s sloppy and his mouth tastes bitter and stale. It’s not the best kiss they’ve had, but certainly not the worst - miles better than their first, all those years ago.

When he pulls away, Jisung’s face is flushed, and Chenle needs a moment to catch his breath.

“That was-”

Jisung wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. “- a little gross?”

“Yeah,” Chenle admits. “Still worth it though.” His voice sounds softer than he’d intended, and if it were with anyone else, Chenle might feel embarrassed, but since it’s Jisung, he can’t seem to force himself to care.

“Yeah,” Jisung agrees, biting his lips to keep from smiling. “Worth it.”

“Still should have brushed your teeth first,” he adds after a moment.

Chenle shrugs. “You’re probably right. I’ll let you have this one.”

“You should listen to me more often.”

“Maybe if I wanted to destroy the dorm, or end up in hospital,” Chenle teases. “Poop hands.”

Jisung’s cheeks puff out in indignation. “Like you’re any better,” he whines.

“At least I can-”

A pillow collides with the back of Chenle’s head, cutting off his words.

“You have ten seconds to get out of here,” Renjun warns, voice dangerously low.

Chenle glances down at Jisung and shrugs. He reaches for Jisung’s hand, laces their fingers together, and pulls him off the bed. Jisung smiles down at him, his eyes sparkling. Chenle’s heart swells with how much he loves him.

“Ten, nine, eight….”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
